Fallout 4 Finding Truth
by Suile Glas
Summary: Our heroine was given a mission to follow a troop of Brotherhood of Steel. When things get a bit weirder she starts to wonder what her leader has against the BOS. This story has OOC Enola, possible sole survivor and possible MacCready or the other followers.
1. Chapter 1

I lived in the sky. That's how I like putting it any way. In reality I lived on an old, falling apart freeway construct. Our leader told us these were left behind from times past. These freeways were built for cars that took people to faraway places. The skeletons of the cars were still scattered here and there. Mainly used to live in or for scarps for other items.

I am a part of a nightly watch for my people that is why I live on this freeway. Down below is the rest of the community. I use to live there with them. I never had parents of my own, I lived with other orphans who had lost their family. Wither it be from drugs, raiders or such as that. All I had ever know was doing my chores.

One day the leader came down and said that our community needed new and more soldiers for the ever growing Army. I wanted to be a part of something bigger them myself. Wanted to help the community in some way, I believe a lot of the other orphans thought the same thing as they had all joined as well when they were of age. There was only ten of us that were 13, the age most were recruited in to the Army for our community. We really didn't have a big one. It was sizeable of 50 soldiers.

When I was enlisted I was also put in to a special training with only two others from the recruitment. This was called the Azure Drage. We had been selected when it was shown that we had something special about ourselves. I never knew what it was, honestly. I did what I was told and always tried my best to help out others. Apparently this was what was sought after for this special task force.

We trained for many years in the special task force. Taught how to disarm bombs, how to hack rouge robots. Mainly a lot of stealth combat, and the history of this larger army called The Brotherhood of Steel.

I was told never to reveal my learnings to the others as they wouldn't understand. I never did. I had no friends here. Even in the Azure Drage, I was left by myself. Everyone had their place, mine was sitting alone on top of the perch in the sky watching below the people of my community and the Boston wasteland.

On a clear night I had relieved my comrade Nisa from her watch. We didn't speak to one another, I never bothered. I sat there for a few hours before hearing someone enter the hut with me. It wasn't time for comrade Paul to come and relieve me as he would be coming with the sun was barley rising. When I looked over to the person I saw it was our one and only leader.

I quickly stood up and saluted to the leader.

"Thank you for visiting me leader!" I barked out at him, frighten I might had done something wrong.

He raised his hand for me to be seated. He had no guards with him. This was an odd sight as he never left his home, and if he did he was always presented with his guards.

"Be still, Enola. I have come with a request. We are at a time where we need to make ourselves aware to the other people in this land. It seems as though a certain group has been getting closer to our home. I would like for you to go out to the camp of these people and see what they are needing. Do not engage them. Watch and learn their motives is all. Also, there is something I need for you to bring back."

He sat down now next to me and lowered his voice. I leaned closer in to him so that this would be kept between us. "There is a town not far from here called Concord. In this town there will be the suit of armor the Brotherhood of Steel uses. I would like for you to bring it back to us so that we may study it. You cannot speak of this part of the mission to anyone, you understand the importance of this?" He asked me.

I looked up at him and nodded in understanding. "I will fulfill this mission you have given me, great leader. Do I get new weapons and armor as well?"

The leader now stood and walked to the exit. "Yes, because of the severity of this mission you are to leave tonight. Your things are in your hut. You will be relieved now. Dismissed." The leader left and there was comrade Paul.

I nodded to Paul and took my leave, but he grabbed my arm. I looked up at him confused but he kept staring out to nothing.

"Don't trust everything he has to say." He warned me.

Paul let go and sat on the bench looking out to the wastes as though we never had any interaction. I walked back to him.

"Paul, why were listening to this secrete mission? You know that is grounds for punishment." I asked him. But, there had to be a reason for him doing such a thing.

Paul was shorter then me but still acted as though he was a tuff guy. I knew this to be a charade. I didn't care for this act.

"I didn't mean to listen. I was told to come and relieve you now and he was just leaving. I didn't hear all what was going on but enough. I know you won't go tell the leader. But, a lot of strange things has been happening is all I am saying. Some of the best Azure Drages just up and leave on "missions" And not one of them has come back." He looked up at me now.

I saw the concern in his face. This interaction made me feel a bet unnerved. Paul, or anybody really, had ever spoken to me this long. "You're a good person, Enola. I know we never speak much, but I hate to see losing you is all. So, just keep your head on a swivel out there, okay? Come back to us."

This caught me off guard. He literally had a feeling something more secretive then this secrete mission was going on. It was no mystery a lot of guards had gone missing. 'Deserters' was what we were all told. Or maybe it had to do with Paul said? Either way I nodded in understanding and left the hut.

I walked out to the cool, crisped air and hurried to my shelter. I found the things the leader's guard had left me. I suited up and went to the elevator to the land below. I was armed with a nice black leather vest with the rest of my outfit being black as well. To top it off I had a long, black coat as well to hide the bag I was given. In the bag was things needed for the journey. Bullets for an assortment of guns and previsions. With how much I was given I would say I would be gone for almost two weeks. Inside was the map I was to follow to get to the intruders camp and then to Concord.

I was stopped at the elevator by the two guards there. I saluted them, "Comrade Enola of the Azure Drage reporting. I was given orders to leave the Sky."

One of the guards check the clip board and nodded. "Yeah, you're on the list. Get on." They opened the gates of the elevator and I was lowered down. There were two more guards but they did not speak to me. Knowing I was already allowed down.

I pulled the map and my compass out and aligned myself to where the camp would be at. I stepped off for my adventure to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the sloppy underbrush of the mutated forest that had surrounded my community. I had been walking for hours before I found myself at a river's bank and saw what seemed to be houses up on the hill on the other side. From my East I could see the sun was rising. It had been a long journey so far and I still had so much ground to cover before I could make it to those troop's camp. I decided to cross the river to the houses on the hill for a light rest.

I readied my service rifle and hiked up the hill. It was slow going and I kept slipping due to the recent rain fall. When I finally got up there I hunched behind a tree and survived the location. In front of me stood about 3 or 4 broken homes. Walls and roofs gone. Sidings missing, the whole area was a mess. Would make sense seeing as there was an atomic bomb 200 years ago and no one has come to really try and bring back real civilization.

I kept myself low but moved forward in to the neighborhood. It didn't seem as though there was anyone around as there was no noises. I went to the house on the left as it was closest. Securing the area I just found scattered and broken furniture. It seemed as though someone must had been living here. There was a walled area that had a pile of scrap garbage protecting a small fireplace. It looked as though whoever had made it had been long gone now.

I moved through the house and decided to lay in the back small room. It felt better as there was still the four walls. I took a large desk from the other room and covered the door so that no one would poke in while I slept. There was no windows so that part made it feel more secure. I cozied down in my jacket and rest.

A sudden crash in the front room and a strange robotic voice jolted me awake. I felt rather disoriented from this nap. Sunlight cracked through the desk and I got up with the help of the wall. I had never been good at waking up so I felt like the world was jumping up all around me.

Walking to the desk I put my ear on it to hear the thing on the other side.

"Sir, it looks as though this area is empty as well. It does not appear Madam is here at all!" It had a metallic voice with a weird accent as well. It must had been a Mister Handy. A floating round robot that several 'arms' with different usage, such as a flamethrower and buzzsaw. This machine I knew how to hack but with this 'sir' it might not be possible. I had to leave the location at once. Which was a shame as that robot would had been a great help in my mission.

It sounded as though the two were leaving the house because they could not find something. This was my chance to get out. I gently moved the large desk out of the way and crept myself to the room that had the missing wall. I had always been a little klutzy then my other Azure Drages. because of this I knocked in to a leaning mower that was haphazardly thrown on a garbage pile. The whole pile fell around me and I tried moving it out of my way.

The robot came flying back in the house with the person it was with. It was a man. Rather short of a man, probably the same height as me. But, I could tell he was well built under the leather coat he wore. He had short, brownish hair, almond shaped, clear blue eyes. A rugged, unshaven square jaw. His lips was pursed and he looked angry and concern all in one. He then looked surprised to see me. Not thinking he was going to see anyone perhaps. That was my goal, however, with the way I am terrible at being agile this was never going to be achieved.

"Hey, hey girl! W-wait. I'm not going to hurt you. Hey, have you seen-" He was trying to call out to me, rushing over to me.

I was trained never to hurt someone if they didn't have a weapon on them. The robot was considered a weapon, but that man didn't have it come after me. He came after me. He was only a civilian. I lunged over the pile and made it out of the walls. I could hear the man yelling after me. The robot to sound like it was wigging out. That made me smile a bit. I could just picture the stupid thing floating in circles.

Again my lack of agileness got me and I tripped on something as I was running down the side of the hill. I toppled head over feet to the bottom and splashed in the river. Luckily it was only the bank and not the deeper end. Getting up was a bit hard as my neck now felt like I was an old woman and my eyes was all over the place with dizziness.

The man was still yelling after me. Something about me being okay. I got my bearings and jumped full on in the river. It crawled to my waist as I trudged to the other side. Running up now to this bank I checked around and saw neither the man nor the robot. I was sure I was free of their sight till I came up to some new creatures I had never seen.

There was about 5 of them I could guess. They were humanoid but they didn't seem to act like they were. Their skin was rotting and falling off, thin you can see in to their bodies. They were making inhuman, creature like noises. They saw me and came running after me. I shot my rifle at the closest one point blank in the chest. It flopped down to the ground but that didn't stop its friends. They came after me, screaming and wailing waving their grossly, misshapen arms at me.

I tried shooting at them. As accurately as possible. I was sure I got them. I saw them on the ground, but as I got the next one the last one flopped right back up as though there was no bullet lodged in its chest. I couldn't understand what was going on, I was not train for this and they just kept after me. One of them was on top of me and I toppled to the ground. Only my gun was between me and this screaming, angry face.

For a split second I honestly thought this was it. I thought I was going to fail my mission, my community, my leader. Then there was a loud crack in the air, the creatures head seemed to deflate and I saw the bullet zoom out of its head. It made a sickening squish noise. Its body became heavier and I struggled to get it off of me. The man who I and ment at the house dragged it off and grabbed my hand to help me off my feet.

"I can't just be leaving a lady in distress now can I?" He told me. Winking, his lips lifted up in slight smirk.

I didn't think he expected a reply back to me. He was back in action whipping around to shoot at another creature running after us.

"Codsworth, flame them, buddy!" he shouted at the robot.

The flying machine was busy sawing at a creature, then quickly changed its tool the flamethrower arm. A splash of red, orange and yellow covered the surrounding area now. I had never seen the likes of this. I had ever gone one with these robots was books and make shift training devices. This Codsworth with this man was a powerful duo.

I didn't know what to do with myself. The robot and the man shot and burned the rest of the weird creatures. I just stood there and marvel in the sight. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the battle was over. The creatures were scattered, burnt to a crisp. The man came over to me hand outstretched.

"Sorry about before. I didn't mean to scare ya!" He said, sounding very sincere.

I took in his hand and smiled at his bravery. "Sorry as well."

Before we could say anything further a dark green storm cloud blotted the sky. I looked up in horror.

"We have to get to a shelter, now!" I screamed at him.

Still clutching his hand I ran straight forward. Luckily for us there was a Red Rocket Gas Station around. We entered the building just as the poisonous rain started falling on the building. We were lucky it didn't get to us.

The man chuckled as I closed the door behind us. "'Fraid of a little rain, miss? You might be sweet but I don't think you melt in this."

"That is where you are wrong mister. You can melt with this rain being radioactive. Do you know not know where you are?" I questioned him looking him up and down.

Then his attire got my attrition. He was wearing a bright blue jump suit under the leather jacket. I pushed his jack away and found the noteworthy yellow strip down the middle. His collar had small numbers on it as well.

"You're a vault dweller from 111?" I asked him, stunned. I never thought I would ever meet a vault dweller on this mission. And just my luck my first time out and he's the first person I meet!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was completely shocked and lost at words. The man merely smiled at me, but also looked confused.

"Is there a problem with me being this 'vault dweller'?" He asked, chuckling and shaking his head. "Listen I just got done be frozen for god knows how long, my wife was shot, and my son was kidnapped by some ugly ass dude with a fucking scar. If your weird ass brain as something against people from vaults then kindly fuck off." He barked at me but still had that strange grin wrapped around his face.

I was taken back by this sudden outburst. What I said may had stuck a nerve in him, something I had not attended to do. He obviously knew how to hold his own in a fight that was clearly shown. And he had that robot, which could greatly benefit me. Maybe he could even help me. The leader didn't say anything about having an outsider help, he could be a valuable asset to me, maybe even the community if I could recruit him. I am sure the leader will look proudly of me if I fulfill my mission and bought back a capable recruit with a robot! Time to get on this man's good side.

"I am very sorry for my rude comment. I had not meant to offend you. I just had never met one of your kind before. There is not a whole lot of you around." I told him, giving him my most warming smile.

I had been told I was never good at showing affection. This was something I had to lie about growing up. I hope he didn't think I was being false towards him.

The man's eyes squinted at me and he pursed his lips in doubt. "It's fine. Sorry for that outburst. Just, this whole new thing is crazy to me. And those creatures were scary as hell."

"Yes, they were. I am not sure what they were also. I- well this is honestly my first time away from home. They-no one told me it was going to be like this." I told him, truthfully. If I was going to bring him back with me I should tell him everything about my home.

"First time out in this weird place too? Wow, aren't we a great team. Two newbies in a post-apocalyptic wasteland." He signed and ran his fingers through his short hair. The robot had returned from his scouting.

"You have me as well, Sir!" He chirped in his weird robot accent.

The man laughed and shrugged at the robot's helpful nature. "Yeah, that we do. That we do." He whispered.

The man walked past me to what looked to be the mechanics sleeping quarters and work area. There was a bed and a couch in there with also some work stations that had odds and ends. A large red tool chest on the far wall with a yellow chasty as well. I suspect for the BOS suits. I realized I had only been calling him man this whole time. I suppose I needed to learn his name now.

"By the way my name is Enola. If we are going to travel together I guess we should know each other's name." I told him coming in the room with him, my hand now the out stretched one.

The man's smile returned and he grabbed my hand back pumping it wildly. "The name's Dean!" He exclaimed happily.

I am glad he was so easily to show and receive trust. But, it might be a bad trait later on. I will have to watch his actions and words. Someone who is so trusting can either be to naïve in this world or can actually be conniving. I will take this with a grain of rice, as the saying goes.

"I am sorry to hear of your wife and child. Do you have any possible leads as to why that man did that?" I asked him.

We both fell back in to the couch to get better acquainted. I slipped my bag off and placed it on the floor along with my jacket. Dean kept his own coat on and stretched his arms over the back of the couch.

"I honestly wouldn't know. It wasn't like in my past I had enemys. Even if I did how would they had find me in the future? The whole thing was bizaar." He told me, looking towards the ceiling he sighed heavily. "What year is it now, anyway? Just so I can gauge how long I been frozen."

I fixated my gauze on the dirt, broken tiles in the building. The robot had hoovered away to watch when the storm ended, he couldn't give the man this news. It was hard enough being frozen, but then finding out you had been frozen for over 200 years? I am sure the man would go in to shock.

"By your silence I'm guessing it's been awhile." Dean said softly.

"It's 2287. I've been told the bombs had fallen in 2077. So, yeah you can say it's been while." I tried being light hearted about the situation. It may had worked or he just took no noticed.

"Well, fuck it. I'm here all alone. Might as well make the most of it. I can run around looking for my son and just try to adapt here as well." He shrugged.

I wouldn't had taken this news to well. I am glad he was stronger than me.

"So, what are you doing all the way home?" he asked me.

Oh boy a big question for sure. I wasn't exactly sure of the point of this mission myself. With him freshly coming out of the vault he wouldn't have any clue as to what I was talking about either. Oh well.

"I was given a mission from my leader. I have to scout a military troop that has been to close to my home for some time. But, he also wanted me to bring home their armored suit as well. For our own army to study it."

I shifted in my seat, keeping my eyes fixated on the tiles. I don't know why I told him the rest. What Paul had told me was really unnerving.

"But, before I left I was also confronted by one of my arms men. He told me I shouldn't trust our leader. So, I feel my leader may had set me up. But, why I am not sure. I do my job, I stay away from others so as to not be caught up in gossip. I am not sure why I should be checking my six on this mission when it is only for a reconnaissance. I'm not allowed to engage the troop, I am just going gain information." I finally looked up at Dean.

He looked interested in the story well enough.

"Sounds to me your friend there knows something about what your leader is doing. But, I don't want to be dissing on your guy there. He leads your people and I don't belong here." Dean shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning back in the couch. "Maybe there is something fishy your leader is doing." He finally said after the pause.

I nodded in agreement but didn't further the conversation. Nor did Dean. After awhile the sound of the rain had stopped and the robot came back in the room.

"Sir, Mam. The rain has ceased. Shall we proceed?"

Dean stood and stretched. Turning back to me he stretch out a hand to help me up. I obliged and he winked once more at me. This winking was a distraction, but I wasn't going to allow it to fluster me.

"Thanks." I mumbled back.

I grabbed my things and we left the gas station.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where does your leader want you to go to first?" Dean asked while we were outside.

I hadn't checked my map to make sure I was going the right way. I took it out and checked my compass as well.

"Dang, looks as though I had been going the wrong way to get to the troops. I guess we can go over to Concord." I told him.

I folded back up the map and we went towards the broken road down to Concord. As we got closer to the abandon town we heard gun shots in the distance. Dean stopped first and pulled me back.

"Hey, if we get in a jam I only have a 10mm pistol with only like a handful of bullets. Do you have something I can borrow?" He asked showing me his gear.

If we get in a fight he wouldn't be much help. But, he had that robot. We stopped while I took out my weapons. Service rifle with over thousands 5.56 rounds. 9mm hand pistol with less rounds. And a few knives.

"I was only given enough to really hunt while I was out here. I was ordered not to engage with any fighting. That's why I don't have much." I informed him.

I gather everything back up while he looked out towards the town.

"Well, that's where we need to go. So, we have to do this smart. Possibly covertly so whoever is shooting wont attack us as well. Give me one of the knives, if anything we will engage close combat to save on ammo, alright?" He told me as I handed him a KA-BAR combat knife.

He judged its size and wave for us to go on. The robot took point a few feet from us. We kept the knives on hand and ran from house to house. We skirted the outside and finally got to a half broken church. There were maybe two people in the church. They didn't look to be civilians that needed help.

I grabbed the cuff of Dean's vault suit and he looked back at me confused.

"We need to be careful. Those are raiders. They sooner kill you and take your shit then help you out." I whispered to him.

The people in the church were dirty and wearing bike helmets with goggles. They had mismatching armor on. Some looked like the old football shoulder pads. We closed the distance to them and actually caught them by surprised. I stabbed one right in the neck. The blood gushed out and splashed on my face and clothes. He fell like a rag doll, lifeless. I saw the other Dean took care of hit the floor as well.

We looked out the walls of the church to see who they had been shooting. There were cross roads in front of us with buildings in front of the 3-way. There were saddle bags set up for shooters to have cover. I saw red lasers shooting down at the tallest building. Looking up towards that building I see the vertibird I was told to scavenge.

"Dean that's the building I need to get to." I informed him.

We fell back in to the church to go over a tactical plan.

"Okay well I couldn't get a good look but I got to say there is quite a few people down there. We need to cover that before we make it in the building. Let's check these guys for ammo and shit we can use. Looks like they were just look out anyway."

We went back to the two people we had killed and search their bodies. I found a handful of 10mm bullets, perfect for Dean. Some food, and other odds and ends. Nothing more that could help. Dean had found even less.

"Okay, I think you should be cover and I will be point and take care of out there. Here you can use the service rifle. Hand me the pistol and I will try my best to sneak on them."

We switched guns with no problems or grumbles. In my experience with other men they always had an issue when a woman wanted to take point. But, this man seemed to have more experience being a normal human being and knowing what the mission required. Or he was a fucking coward and was more than willing to stay behind. Whatever the case, I was fine with getting out there.

I left the safety of the church and took running to the closest building for cover. I could see now behind the saddle bags what the red lasers had been shooting at. There were at least two raiders there shooting back up at the mysterious person. Both with poorly made pipe guns. I looked over the broken windows into the destroyed building I was hiding around and saw at least a few more people in there as well. They, unfortunately, saw me peeping.

Their guns all came aiming at me. But, at least one of them had their head shot at. Blood splattered everywhere as the person flopped over. This made several other people come out to me to see who shot their friend. It was my time now.

I stood up and started shooting at one in the chest. He flew back at the force and I saw he was carrying a shot gun. I ran to him and dragged him between the buildings to loot him. He had a shot gun and loads of shells. This will be so much better than using the pistol.

I made sure it was loaded and stuffed the shells in my pockets. There had even be two shotgun shell holders. Why was this one in the back? With a short range weapon like this the man should had been in front covering. Some people had no tactical knowledge.

I checked around the corner and at least two were coming near. They saw me and took aim. I went back to cover and got ready to pop out. I need them closer to get good shots. I could hear them now yelling at each other.

Time slowed as I jumped out and punched the shot gun ready. I took aim to the closer one and got him square in the chest. The idiot had no armor at all so the shot went right through him. A bloody mess was now his insides. He was pushed back from the force and hit with a thud on the sidewalk.

The other one now came at me with a baseball bat. Dean took care of him with another sicking shot to the head. I looked over at Dean and he just gave me that cute wink and a smirk. That must be a thing with him. I chuckled as I got my head back in the game. This is what I was built for. I waved at Dean to follow me out as those few people were now not in our way.

He jogged over to me,

"What now?" he asked as we were crouched keeping covered behind the saddle bags.

"We should check the area for any more of them and then head inside carefully. In case the people they are fighting fight us as well." I told him.

He nodded and we left the saddle bags checking the area. There was no more people. Yet, I still heard shooting. They must be inside. We headed over to the building that had the vertibird on its roof. We both took sides and Dean shook the door open and we entered carefully.

Looking around there was definitely a battle happening inside. Shooting was happening all over the place. I needed to get up to that roof. We headed in to a room to look for some stairs. We encountered more of the raiders, but now as this is close I switched back to the pistol with the knife in my other hand.

I took point as Dean kept flank as we head along up the building killing any of the raiders that we came across. We finally cleared one side of the building and got to the very top room. I hope this is the one we needed to get through. We weren't exactly able to get to the other side.

I could hear people on the other side of the door. They didn't sound like lunatics. I pulled Dean in to another room, I needed to be sure we were on the same page.

"What do you think, you want to try reasoning with these people? They seem to had been hold up by these raiders."

Dean nodded in agreement. "We keep our shields up but we should try helping them as well." He told me. His face was stern and didn't let any other emotion show. A well-built solider if anything.

We went back to the door and I knocked softly.

"Hey in there. We are here to help. Don't mean no harm. We took care of those raiders." I told the scared people in the room. I tried using a softer then normal voice. Sometimes my normal voice can be so got dang monotone and void of emotion.

There was some scuffling and the door opened a smidge and I was faced with a dark skinned man. He had a strong, square jawed face and big brown eyes. Covering his head was a brown hat and he had on real old blue uniform. Never seen something like this before.

"So, those goons are dead. We just need to get to the roof to that power armor. Can we come through?" I asked the man.

He quickly shut the door on my face and there was some faint talking. I looked back at Dean raising an eyebrow. He just mouthed me "wait" while motioning me to stay calm. Dude had not known me long enough to understand I'm never calm. I rolled my eyes and straighten my back, stretching.

The door opened again and he motioned for us to come in.

"Sorry about that. We been holed up in here for some time cuz of those crazy ass holes. Thanks for helping us out." I just shrugged and walked past the man's outstretched hand welcoming us in.

I didn't have time to take in his pleasantries. I needed that power armor now. Dean, however stayed back and talked to the 'Preston Garvey'. I walked past the people sitting in the room. Looked to be around ten? What these people were doing all the way out here was beyond me. But, then again. What the hell was I doing?

I walked through the office and found the roof top entrance. Walking through the door I now came face to face with the ruined roof and vertibird. Off on the other end was the untouched power armor, my hands twitched as I went towards it. There was something so familiar about this armor. I don't know why I felt I waited my whole life getting back to this armor. It seemed crazy for sure thinking like this. I shook these intrusive thoughts out of my head and climbed in to the armor. It closed up around me and the power came to life.

Dean came out just as the armor started showing up its HUD. It barely had enough power. I would have to figure that out later. Right now I should just try getting this back home.

"Hey, there cowboy. Preston was wondering if we could take care of the rest of the raiders out there so he could get his people out of here. They said they needed some help getting to sanctuary." He told me, not really asking.

I sighed. I really hope I will have enough power for that.

"Yeah, let's get this done." I told him. I walked towards the sitting machine gun and picked that up as well. Looks like it was never used when this crashed.

Getting a good hold on the gun I walked to the edge of the building.

"H-hey, were are you going?" Dean yelled over at me.

I didn't even looked back at him. "Meet you done there."

I jumped off the building and landed on my feet to the street below. It was a very loud, crushing, metal noise. It echoed in the armor but I felt nothing of the fall. This power armor was still in such great condition. I walked forward to the main street and the rest of the raider scum started trickling out. Why they weren't there when we were still fighting?

I readied the machine gun and the raiders started running towards me. I started the gun and flung it in a right to left motion flaring out the bullets to get them. Using a gun like this was mainly for vehicles not small targets like these assholes. I got a few of them, there had been ten or more something like that. Then a few of them showed up with bigger guns of their own. A machine gun, flame thrower a fucking missile launcher?!

I could hear Dean and Preston was out of the building now. They were taking cover in the buildings behind me. I kept pushing forward, shooting at them and dodging my best from those other guys.

Then there was a loud rumble. Louder somehow from when I had jumped off the building. The rumbled shook the Earth beneath me. The raiders even stopped to look around to see what the hell was going on. Abruptly, in front far off the other side of the main street this large metal plate flew up spouting dust and water all over the place. A fire hydrant was damaged because of that plate.

And then the dust settled, everything, everyone stopped and started as the thing emerged from below. A large, clawed hand with razor sharp talons pulled up a lizard body. The lizard was gigantic. In this power armor I was at least now seven feet. Nevertheless, that lizard fucking towered over me. It looked larger than the buildings themselves.

The raiders already started shooting on it. Some of them ran off screaming. But me? I stood there gaping at it. I had never heard of this creature. What was my leader thinking? Making me, an inexperienced greenhorn run around the commonwealth like a little errand girl when there were monsters like this out here? What was I to do? All I heard was screaming and shooting around me. I think maybe even Dean was yelling at me to shoot it up. The thing finally saw me stupidly standing there. I swiftly pulled up the machine gun and closed my eyes. What was I doing out here?


End file.
